Kingdom Hearts: A New View
by xstarryxskiesx
Summary: Sora has been dreaming about these two girls every night. what happens when he sees them in Traverse Town? Rating for language. Xdiscontinued, revised version uploadedX
1. The dream and pointless stalling

_"Sora... Come with us... we can help you find Riku and Kairi... We really mean it... Come with us..." two girls said to Sora. One had short brown hair, the other had long blonde hair. They weren't evil, they were good, and Sora could tell._

_"Ok," Sora said._

_"Good!" The one with blonde hair pulled him up (he was on the ground) and pulled him in for a kiss. But it never happened._

------

"SORA! WAKE UP! I LET YOU SLEEP IN NOW GET UP!" Sora groaned. He liked the one with blonde hair and this was his best dream yet. Yeah, he had been dreaming about them every night. But he had no idea what they meant by, 'find Riku and Kairi.' They were right here, on the islands! Oh well. He rolled out of bed and got dressed, then went down for breakfast.

"Morning Mom, Dad," Sora yawned.

"Morning, Sora," they said together, not looking up from what they were doing. Sora tried something to see if his parents were actually paying attention to him.

"Mom, I am gonna cut off my head with the chainsaw."

"You do that..." Sora tried to stifle laughter. He went outside and saw Kairi on the beach, her feet in the water. Sora jumped off his deck and ran over to her.

"Kairi! Good morning!" Sora said.

"More like afternoon, sleepyhead," Kairi said.

"Is it really that late!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is. 12:30."

"Man." Sora took off his shoes and put his feet in the water. "Where's Riku?" Kairi giggled.

"Still asleep. Hey, let's go wake him up!" Kairi slipped her wet feet back inside her shoes and Sora did the same, then they took off for Riku's house. When they got there, they knocked on the door and Riku's mom answered.

"Go on up," she said. When they got up there, Kairi had to leave the room, Riku was in such a funny position. His head was under the covers where his feet should be, and his feet were on the pillow. Sora waited for Kairi then at the same time they jumped on each side of the bed. Riku popped up and saw it was Sora and Kairi, then groaned and tried to go back to sleep. When that failed, he told Kairi to go out so he could change. When she left he put on his usual outfit, then went out to eat break- erm,- lunch, then they went outside. Riku swung up onto the little island with the paopu tree and got into his trademark thinking pose, while Sora and Kairi stood in the water, talking about what they would do in other worlds.

Kairi asked Sora to gather some items, then night fell. (short days) Sora sat on the bed in his room, and saw a storm brewing.

"Oh no! The raft!" Sora hopped out the window and saw this was no storm. Looking up, he saw a 50 foot heartless. "Oh... shit." Then a weapon appeared in his hands. Sora didn't care what it was, but he started whacking the living daylights out of Darkside. (haha.. oximoron) As soon as he had killed it, he passed out. He woke in Traverse Town, but he didn't know it at the time. He walked around to the front of the accesory shop and saw two girls running towards the Third District.

"Come on! Let's go! Hurry up, Skye!"

"I'm trying, Shelby!" When Sora saw them, his heart skipped a beat. These were the girls from his dreams!


	2. The meeting

Ok, well SKYE was dumb enough to leave off the DISCLAIMER, so here it is.

Look here at this spiffeh disclaimer. We do not own Kingdom Hearts!

----------

Sora ran after the girls. "Hey, wait! Come back!" The girls stopped and turned around. One gasped and the other just stared.

The one with long, blonde hair slowly walked towards him with wide eyes. When she was just in front of him she poked his forehead. She instantly fell back and rolled on the ground screaming "IT BURNS!". After about a minute she sat up and looked at hr finger. "Hmm, that's weird. It didn't burn."

The other girl, the one with short brown hair burst into a fit of giggles and clutched her sides. Sora gave them a weird look. "Shut up, Shelby!" The blonde yelled to her friend. Immediately the other girl stopped laughing and stood straight up, trying, and failing, to keep a huge grin off her face.

"Skye, stand up." Shelby said calmly. Skye jumped off the ground and immediately started to interrogate poor Sora.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Why did you give me those dreams? Do they have ice cream here? What is this place?"

Sora had a slightly panicked look on his face but answered calmly. "I am Sora. I have no idea why I'm here. Why are you here? I didn't give you any dreams! I have no idea, I hope they do. I dunno, never been here before."

By now Shelby had ordered a coke and popcorn from a local store and was watching with great interest. Skye then started to get mad. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME HOSE DREAMS?"

Sora glared at her, "I HAD THEM TOO! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

They glared at each other and said at the same time, "WHY DID YOU TRY TO KISS ME?" They both slapped their hands over their mouths while Shelby took a sip of coke then spit it everywhere.

Shelby jumped up from her spot on the ground and gaped at them. "You tried to KISS each other?" She smiled. "That is SO cool!"

Sora then glanced from Shelby to Skye, then back to Shelby, then back to Skye. Suddenly Shelby screamed so loud birds flew from the trees. "FREAKY GIANT ANT!" She jumped onto a light pole and held on fore dear life.

Sora looked behind him and there stood……a heartless! Sora rolled his eyes at Shelby's act them started to beat it as if it were an evil teddy bear. Skye watched in amazement. When the heartless was dead Shelby got down from the light pole and smiled. "I was SO not scared at all."

Sora gave Skye a knowing look and said to Shelby, "Whatever you say." He then turned to walk away. Shelby ran after him.

"HI!" She yelled as she skipped beside him.

"Hi…." Sora gave her an odd look.

"What ya doin?"

"Walking."

"Hey, wait up!" Skye yelled as she ran to catch up. "Can we come?"

"Do you REALLY want to see more 'giant ants'?" He asked, directing the statement to Shelby.

Shelby jumped into an almost-correct karate pose. "I'm ready to kick some fire ant butts!"

"Fine. I think we should stay together anyway because of the dreams." Skye nodded while Shelby ignored them and stared in the window of a bakery.

"So, now what?" Skye asked

Sora's eyes widened as he pointed behind her at about thirty heartless. "That."

----------

Shelby: Ok, so I put the disclaimer! YAY DISCLAIMER!

Skye: so….

Shelby: I PROMISE I'll make the next chappie LONG. I have MAJOR writers block.


	3. Guard armor comes to visit

**Disclaimer: Even if I owned Kingdom Hearts, you wouldn't believe me.**

**-----Skye's POV-----**

I stared at Sora, kicking butt like he did this every day. Ok, he probably _did_ do this every day. I was at a loss for words, so Sora decided what I should do.

"GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" He bellowed.

"Ok, sor-ee." I pulled out my staff -I am a mage- shaped like a white rose, and used fire till I ran out of magic points. I can do that? Oh well. I came up to a heartless and hit it. I had ever used my staff like this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. It exploded into munny and hp recovery items. I picked up a munny, but it swirled around me and disappeared. Apparently, Shelby figured that out.

"AAHH! FLOATING DISSAPEARING YELLOW AND BLUE BALLS!" She ran is circles. I stared at her stupidity, shook my head to regain my posture. I hit two nearby soldiers, and took out a large body with a fire spell. I looked at my rose staff, and then held it up.

"Summon skull!" Two little skulls came out of nowhere. They floated around me, snapping and biting. "Attack the red nocturnes!" They swept forward and bit the fire heartless, making them explode.

"Cool," Sora said.

"Cool? _COOL? That's an understatement!_" Shelby screamed in Sora's ear.

"Oww," Sora said. His face changed, as if he just realized something. "This is the first district, there's not supposed to be heartless in the first district. Hhmm." We eventually got rid of all the heartless, but boy, did it take a long time. All of a sudden, Shelby curled up on the ground and fell asleep.

"It must be 6:00. Shelby _always_ falls asleep at 6:00," I said.

"Ok, now we have a clock," Sora said.

"And she'll wake up right…. about… now!" Shelby popped up and said,

"I want to go to sleep. Let's get a room in the hotel."

"She wakes up calm at 6:01," I informed Sora.

"Ok, yeah, now you tell me."

"Let's go to the hotel, Shelby's right for once in her life." We went to the second district, you know, fighting heartless, the usual. We went into the hotel, but because there were only two rooms, me and Shelby were gonna share the Red Room, and Sora took the Green Room. I changed and flopped down on the bed. I fell asleep soon after.

…dream sequence

_I sat with Sora on the Bell Tower. A voice in my head told me something. I pinned him up to the wall and pulled out my staff. He looked at me, like, 'what are you going to do to me?' I hesitated, and then the voice came again. I used my most powerful fire spell on him and he was engulfed in flames._

End dream sequence…

I sat bolt upright. _No.._. Most of the time dreams like this came true and this one just can't… I got out of the bed and pushed the door to the Green Room.

"Sora?" I whispered.

"Mpf," he grunted, and threw the pillow over his head.

"_Sora?_" I said again.

"What," he said from under the pillow.

"I… I had a nightmare… can I bunk with you tonight?"

"Whatever." I hopped in the bed with him.

"Thanks!"

"Mmm-hmm. Wait, WHAT!" But I was already asleep. He turned over and fell asleep, wishing he had listened to what I had said.

Shelby passed by our room the next day, and saw Sora's arm around my waist. She smirked, having something to blackmail Sora with. I was snuggled against the brunette, his face buried in my hair. He woke up and clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming.

_What the _hell_ am I doing! _Sora thought. He pulled away, rubbing his arm as if I burned him. (x.x boys) He got up and tried to change before I woke up, but I woke up too soon. Sora yelped and picked up a cushion of a nearby chair to cover himself. (He was in his underwear, not naked x.x) I blushed and was outta there without saying anything. I changed and came out into the hall, just as Sora did. We blushed and walked together out into the second district, where Shelby waited for us.

"Sleep well?" She asked Sora, with a smirk.

"Very well, thank you," Sora said before he could stop himself. Shelby burst out laughing, and then Sora realized his mistake.

"Shit," was all he said. I stared at him. "What? WHAT!"

"You cussed."

"So?"

"Your mom _lets you cuss?_"

"No." I gasped.

"You didn't listen to your mommy!" Shelby, at this point, was sitting in a beach chair, eating popcorn from a random popcorn stand. Then, a cute black kitten came up to me, mewing.

"KITTY!" I yelped. I picked up the cat and huggled it, and then put her down, and she followed me! I had a new pet! "I wonder if it is a boy or girl," I said. I checked (cough), and it was a boy!

"I shall call you Jay! Jay the black kitteh!" I said. Sora said,

"Oh-kay." I walked towards the Third district, jumping over the wall. Sora came after me, walking next to me. But as it was before 10:00, Shelby was still calm, and didn't try to catch up with us. We talked for a while, and we decided to meet on the Bell Tower later that night for some privacy. As we stepped into the Third District, there was this big rumbling sound.

"Yeah, that can't be good," Shelby said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Sora said. As he spoke, 4 metal limbs came from nowhere above our heads. Then a torso-looking thing came in the middle of it, and it slammed onto the ground.

"All that's missing is a head." I said. Right when I did a –none other than- head landed on the top of the torso.

"You jinxed it!" Shelby said.

"Ya think?"

**A/N We decided that the story will be in the POV of whoever is writing it. If we share, then it is in the third person. Ok? .n**


	4. Meeting Riku

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**-----Shelby's POV-----**

I stared –wide-eyed- at the….thing in front of us. Sora and Skye had started to panic so I decided to do he only thing I could think of doing. I summoned my wooden staff and started to whack the living hell out of what Sora had called Guard Armor.

Sora and Skye were starting to help and trying to not be hit by the detachable legs of the body. Sora did a side swipe with his keyblade and one arm exploded into hp recovery items, and we all ran around trying to collect them all.

Skye was low on hp and I had no items, nor did I know magic so we were at the mercy of Sora. I heard Skye yell to Sora, "I'M GONNA DIE AND IT'LL BE ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"ME!"

"YES YOU!"

"WHY ME?"

"YOU GAVE ME THOSE DREAMS AND YOU ARE DRAGING US ALONG ON THIS WILD GOOSE CHASE!"

"I DID NOT!"

"Oh."

"Would you two stop fighting long enough to help me?" I screamed. I threw an extra potion I had found to Skye and hit Guard Armor's left leg, making it explode.

Skye had finally started to pay attention but I think it would have been better if she had been oblivious to what was going on because when she turned around Guard Armor hit her, knocking her out.

While I worked on the last leg Sora took the torso. When we were finally finished we walked over to Skye. I rolled my eyes and screamed "OH MY GOSH IT'S ORLANDO BLOOM!" instantly Skye was standing up, looking around.

Sora gave me a weird 'what in the heck' look and I waved it off. When Skye realized I was kidding she glared at me. I sat on a bench and went into deep thought. Skye had obviously realized that and was being extremely quiet.

I suddenly broke the silence. "Something is……different." Skye nodded. I thought a bit more then looked up at Skye again. "I am not sugar high." Skye gasped.

Skye looked to Sora then back to me. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel." I nodded and looked to Sora with a questioning look. "I'll go back too." I nodded. As they walked away I looked towards the bell tower. I could see the sun set perfectly from on top of it. I smiled and went through the Gizmo shop to the ladder that led to the top of the bell tower. I climbed up and sat on the top. I sighed as it got darker…and darker…and darker. I lay back on the tower and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and there were too many stars to count. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Hi." I sat up quickly and looked behind me.

I gasped. "Y-you are-."

"Riku." My mouth was hanging open.

"I saw you in my-."

"Dreams?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you a psychic or something?"

"No. I just knew because…you were in my dreams too." We both blushed.

"So, umm…"

"I saw you with Sora."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

He smiled. _Wow, his smile…_ "We are best friends."

I nodded slowly. "So why aren't you helping him?"

"Why aren't you sugar high?"

"Why are you stalking me?" He didn't say anything; he just looked into my eyes. His eyes were a brilliant cerulean blue. I suddenly hated the color of my eyes- a dark forest green. I closed my eyes and looked away.

I felt his hand go under my chin and turn my head so I was looking at him again. I opened my eyes and he stared into them again. I gave him a questioning look. "Your eyes…" He paused, "They're beautiful."

I blushed. "No there not. I hate the color of my eyes."

He frowned. "Well I happen to love the color of your eyes." His hand was still cupping my chin. I wondered what the look in his eyes was. I hadn't known him long enough to know. He stared into my eyes a while longer then smiled and dropped his hand away from my chin.

"I have some things to do in another world. Maybe I'll see you some other time?" I nodded, unable to speak for some reason. He pushed a few loose hairs from my face –letting is fingers graze my skin- and gave a small, sad smile as he walked away.

After a few minutes of staring at the spot he had just been in I climbed down the ladder. I headed towards the hotel. As I walked back I had a few random thoughts. _Why is it that the guy of my dreams (literally) has to me so hott? What was that look in his eyes? Has he been having those dreams as long as I have? Two weeks? Is there a ice cream stand around anywhere?_ I had reached the hotel and walked to the room I shared with Skye- the red room- and found her sitting on her bed talking to Sora about…something.

"Hey." I was partially deep in thought and they noticed.

"What did you do while you were gone? Oh no, they didn't leave the lock off the liquor cabinet somewhere did they?" Skye asked in a panic.

I answered a quiet "No" and plopped down on the bed. "I'm fine."

Sora and Skye glanced at each other and stood up. "Whatever you say." They walked out the door and walked towards the bell tower. They sat in silence for a while and watched the stars.

After about thirty minutes of awkward silence Skye stood up. "I'm getting tired. I think I'll head back now." She pecked him on the cheek and skipped happily towards the hotel. Sora sat stunned. He put his hand over the spot Skye had kissed. "Wow."

Shelby: YAY, RIKU!

Skye; YAY, SORA!

Ice cream man: ICE CREAM! GET YOUR ICE CREAM!

Skye and Shelby: -gasp-

Cabbage man from Avatar: the Last Airbender (which we don't own): CABBAGES! GET YOUR CABBAGES! –to self- this place is SO much better than Omashu.


	5. UBER fluffehnesh

**Disclaimer: I have made a court date to get Kingdom Hearts in my possession… **

**-----Skye's POV-----**

I walked back to the Hotel, and into the Red Room. I was looking rather happy, and I ignored Shelby when she tried to ask me why. I changed and fell asleep.

…dream sequence

_I was holding Sora against a wall, but not the way he'd like it. I was holding a dagger up to his neck, about to slit it. He was gazing at me with his huge cobalt eyes, fear written all over them, and I tried to pull the dagger down, but a force was pushing it upward, towards his neck._

"_NO!" I yelled out. "Sora… I'm sorry…" The force was too strong, and I lost control._

End dream sequence…

I sat up again. _Not again…_ I walked to the door of the Green Room and walked straight in. I shook Sora awake.

"What, Skye?" He said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I had another nightmare." My voice broke. (If you don't like fluffy, mushyness, don't read on)

"R-really?" His voice softened up. "If they keep bothering you so much, talk about them with me."

"W-well… the latest one… I had you up against a wall…" Sora's eyebrows went up. "With a knife. I was about to… to slit your throat… I was about to…" My eyes filled with tears. "Kill you," I broke down. I started to sob, and Sora said,

"Skye… come here." I sat in his lap, crying on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, and we sat there, rocking back and forth, for a good half hour. (Oh the mushyness has just begun) He lifted up my chin and kissed me. I mean really, kissed me! He put his arms around my waist and deepened it. I was kinda in shock but soon got over it. He pulled my hair scrunchie out, and we stood up onto the floor. We were, I guess you could say, making out! We broke apart after about 10 minutes and got back into the bed. I snuggled the same way I had been the previous night.

----

Shelby passed our room the next morning, and saw we were a little too close for her comfort. She came in, and was about to pull the covers back, then hesitated. _Do I _really _want to see what's under there? _She decided, no, she didn't, so she went to breakfast, coming back with a muffin. She wrote a note and attached it to the muffin and threw it in our room. It hit Sora in the head and he woke up.

"LEAVING!" Shelby said.

"WTF?" He picked up the muffin and read the note to me. "_I don't even want to know what happened last night. Also, you were late for breakfast. Late being 12:47. Shelby._ Well, there you go." I smiled and got up, walking into the Red Room to get dressed. I went to eat the muffin that Shelby threw at me. Jay tailed me, hoping for a bite.

"We made out," I said.

"What?" Shelby asked.

"We made out. Happy?"

"NO!" I smirked. Sora came out, eating the other half of the muffin. After we were all situated, fed, watered, and packed, we headed for the world exit, when something stopped us.

"They're gonna keep coming after you because you wield the keyblade." came a strange voice.

"Who's there?" Sora asked to the voice.

"Now, let's see that keyblade!" the voice said. Hey! There's a body attached to it!

"What! There's no way you're getting this!" Sora cried. AND a battle ensued! I watched it, but kept my distance. In the end, Sora ended up getting knocked out. Shoulda known.

The freaky voice dude picked Sora up, but I volunteered to. _He is _really _lightweight for a fourteen year old, _I thought as I carried him to the hotel. Jay jumped up onto Sora's chest and fell asleep.

"Name's Leon by the way," The freaky voice dude said.

"That's Shelby, I'm Skye, and the guy I am holding is Sora." I said. "Nice to meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"I agree," Leon said. I eventually reached the hotel. I set him down on the bed of the Green Room and leaned over him.

"Come on, lazy bum, wake up." He did so and Jay mewed and lept off of Sora "You ok?"

"Yeah. What were those things?"

"Heartless. They were coming after you because you wield the keyblade." A girl said. She looked about 16, and had jet black hair.

"I just so glad you're ok, Kairi." Sora said. Shelby and I looked at each other. Kairi? Leon must've hit him pretty hard. The girl shared my opinions.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie. I think you over did it, Squall," she said. Leon made an annoyed face and said,

"It's Leon." Yuffie said,

"Well, you guys were on the way out of the door, so we'll let you go to wherever you were going."

"Ok, but we have nowhere to stay, so we'll be coming back here every night to sleep," Shelby said.

"Sora, you've been quiet. You ok?" I asked. Sora was looking out the window at nothing in particular. "Sora?" He jumped.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were ok," I said.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he said, putting on a fake smile. I made a mental note to talk to him later, when there weren't as many people around. Something was bugging him, and it was up to me to find out what.

"You know, it's kinda late. I think we'll go on and stay here again," I said. Sora and Shelby looked at me.

"Alright. We'll leave you guys to change. Come on, Squall." Yuffie said.

"It's _Leon_." Shelby hi-fived Yuffie, while Squa- I mean, Leon, glared. Yuffie and Leon left and Shelby and I went into the Red Room. I changed and knocked on the door to the Green Room.

"Sora, I'm probably better off in here tonight, I'm probably going to have another nightmare anyway." I said.

"Hey Skye," he said.

"Yeah?"

"About the next world…"

-----

Shelby left the Red Room to go to the Bell Tower, just to think. She left the hotel and went into the Gizmo Shop, fighting the occasional heartless, then climbed the ladder. She sat on the edge, her feet dangling above a good 50 foot drop.

**Shelby: WHAT? 50 FEET? **

**Skye: IGNORE THE 50 FOOT DROP ALREADY!**

ANYWAY… Shelby was sitting there, thinking about Riku and his eyes. _Oh, his eyes were _so_ pretty… _she thought. After stargazing for a while, she decided to go back to the hotel. She opened the door to the Red Room, just to see Sora and I locked in a tight embrace, our lips locked, as if glued together.

"Oops. Sorry to interrupt your discussion about the next world, but I'm going to bed. Night." Sora and I broke apart, looked around, and resumed.

**A/N Well, three chapters done in… like two days xD yah, ok like UBER fluffehnesh in this chap… sry if you don't like fluffehnesh. Shelbeh shall write next chap, so see you after that chapter!**


	6. A death in the family

**Disclaimer: We lost the case -sobs-**

**People, this is PATHETIC! we only have 6 reviews. I have added something to motivate you to review, see the ending A/N.**

**----Skye's POV----**

We packed up the next day to head out for the next world. We stood at the World Exit, not knowing what would lie beyond it. We waved to Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith, then turned to go out the door. I was about to push it open, when I noticed Sora wasn't here. I turned around just in time to see Yuffie give Sora a kiss on the cheek, and I strangley felt no jealousy. Sora blushed a deep red, then walked back to me and held my hand. We pushed the door open together, and there was a _long_ stairway, leading into nothingness.

"Well, here goes nothing," I said. I stepped onto the stairs and Sora came after me. And thus, our long journey began. Shelby ran up to Sora.

"Where we goin'?" She asked.

"I have _no_ idea," he replied. "But I think we are almost there." I looked in front of us and saw a pinkish looking blob. I think that's where we were headed. Oh well, I guess we weren't close enough to see it. Sora and I walked with our fingers laced, while Shelby walked behind us, Jay on her shoulder.

"I feel so left out," she said to Jay. He rubbed her cheek. "Thanks, Jay. I love you." I looked at Shelby.

"You pervert. YOU JUST SAID YOU LOVED MY CAT!" I stared.

"Uhh.." Shelby laughed nervously. Sora just gave Shelby a look that said, 'Whatever...' Then I tripped. Over my own foot. Idiot. Anyway, I fell. A long way. I tried to catch a step on my way down but it was no use. The stairs were starting to curve, and I was going to fall off if I didn't do something soon. I was getting closer to the edge, with nothing to do; not able to help anything... I reached the edge but managed to hold on. Sora and Shelby started running down the steps, Sora moving the fastest. I started screaming. Heck, you would too! Sora ran up to me and tried to grab my hand, and he would have gotten it had I held on just a few seconds longer.

**-----Sora's POV-----**

I stared down into the blackness where Skye had been moments before. I was on my hands and knees, gazing into the darkness. First Kairi and Riku, now the love of my life... I was breathing heavily.

"No... Skye... Come back..." I said, as if it would make her fly back up to the stairs. A tear escaped my eyes.

"...Sora?" Shelby asked. I just sat there. Shelby was starting to look kinda scared. She edged past me, and took off back towards Traverse Town. I collapsed to my knees, then onto all fours. Skye couldn't be... dead... I refused to believe it... but... The sound of her screams as she fell filled my ears, the same way tears filled my eyes.

I don't know how long I lay there. It must have been a long time, because eventually Leon came and picked me up, but I didn't protest. I was too upset. We walked for what seemed like hours and I felt myself being lain down. I rolled over and fell asleep.

**-----Shelby's POV-----**

**(her POV about the above)**

I stood there watching Sora. He seemed to be spazzing. I wanted to make sure he was ok, so I took a GREAT leap of faith.

"...Sora?" I asked. He sat there, not saying anything. I started running back towards Traverse Town. I spared a glance back and saw Sora on all fours, tears flowing down his face. (this is WAY ooc xD) I ran faster and got there much quicker than I thought I would. I burst into the Second District where I was lucky enough to meet Leon, who was talking to Cid about one thing or another.

"Leon! Help- Sora- spazzing- Skye fell- dead- Sora- needs help-" Leon stopped me.

"Just take me wherever!" I took off again, not caring that I was at risk of heart failure. Great. One would be dead, the other will will be in a mental istitute, and the last will be hospitalized. Leon pulled out his gunblade but I didn't know why, nor did I care at this point. We burst through the World Exit and I looked down the pathway and saw Sora was still there. I sighed out of relief. Leon ran ahead of me and picked Sora up. I thought he would struggle, but he remained calm. We walked back to the First District, and up into the Moogles' workshop.

"Moogles, can you get us a cot?" Leon said. At once, all 3 Moogles ran around, then pushed a cot into the middle of the floor, sheets and all. Leon lay Sora down and he fell asleep.

"What were you saying about Skye-?" I explained everything from when Skye fell off the stairs, to right now. "So.. Skye's..."

"Dead, yes." I said, not believing it myself. I sat down, tears running down my cheeks, onto the floor. One Moogle came up and mopped up my tiny puddle of tears while another brought me a tissue box. These Moogles are so sweet.

"We are sorry, kupo. For everything. Skye would come see us every day, kupo. We are sad to see her go, kupo." Shelby nodded and picked up the Moogle and hugged it.

"Thanks little Moogle. Now, how about getting me a cot?" The Moogle rushed off and came back with another cot. I flopped down and fell asleep, dreaming about Riku.

-----

"Is he gonna be ok, Squall?"

"Most likely. I have had the Traverse Town Police check out the stairs but there was no sign of Skye."

I sat up, knocking Jay into my lap.

"I... I need to talk to Sora," I said.

"Shelby, Sora was moved into the Green Room this morning, I don't know if he's awake or not. There's one more thing. The Moogles keep saying they saw Skye in Sora's room in the hotel, just standing over him," Leon said. It took me a while to process all this info. I got up from my cot and just started running. I ran out the door into the Second District. I threw the door to the Green Room open and flung myself inside it. I looked at the bed, and there was Sora, but he was awake.

"Sora?" I said.

"Shelby? What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"What are you doing up?"

"I don't know. No one would ever come in here, so in my spare time, I made this." He held up a wooden cross, with Skye's name etched in it. I smiled.

"It's beautiful."

Sora got up and as we walked around the Second District, Sora pointed to the top of the Bell Tower.

"That's where she first kissed me. Right there, in between those two pillars." I glanced up, then back to Sora.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah.. I just need time to clear my head." there was an awkward silence.

"I miss her already," Sora said.

"I know. I do too," I replied.

**-----Sora's POV-----**

We got to the World Exit. This was going to be hard to do. I picked up the cross I had made and shoved it into the ground next to the World Exit. I started walking back to the hotel.

"Sora? Where you going? We still have worlds to save!" Shelby yelled to me. I sighed; I guess there would be no arguing to her. I smiled and turned around.

"Alright. Let's go." We walked out the World Exit together. About what seemed like hours later, I asked Shelby, "Why haven't you cried over her yet? You saw the way I acted and I only knew her a few days. What's up with you?" She gazed at me, then replied, "You can't be with me 24/7." She ran ahead, and I struggled to keep up.

-----

We were inside this little room, just staring around, not knowing what to do. Then, a little rabbit ran by, saying something about being late. Wait, did that rabbit-

"Did he just talk?" Shelby said, as if she was reading my mind.

"Yeah, I think he did," I said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's follow it!" Shelby cried. I should have known she was going to say that. I followed the rabbit and Shelby into a room, and looked down to see the rabbit had shrunk! He was tiny, and he ran through a tiny door. I walked up to the door, and saw that the door knob was alive. I didn't like this place... I kneeled down and asked the knob how to get so small, and he replied:

"You drink the bottle there on the table, and I also heard a noise over there towards the fireplace, like something fell off. Would you be so kind as to put it back? Now, I need a little more sleep!" And the knob went to sleep. I looked at Shelby, who shrugged, and took a swig of the (?) orange bottle. I felt this strange tingling, then shut my eyes in fear of what I might see. For example, the fact that Shelby was in a skirt. I opened my eyes when the tingling stopped and looked up at Shelby and... uh.. Let me just say I was REALLY scared right then. I screamed and ran into the fireplace. I peeked out at Shelby who rolled her eyes, then drank some of the orange bottle. She shrunk then came over to me.

"Hey, let's go see what that door knob said fell off the fireplace," she said. I nodded and followed her. We rounded the corner and saw Skye, sprawled out on the floor of the room. Her beautiful hair was fanned out behind her, her arms away from her sides, her eyes open in fear. I ran up to her.

"SKYE! SKYE! WAKE UP! SKYE!" I yelled. I felt her pulse and it was slowing down. "PLEASE SKYE! YOU CAN'T DIE! PLEASE! _Please... _ Please..." As if in response, she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"...Sora?" She said feebly. I sat her up and hugged her. Shelby was standing there, dumbstruck. Sky hugged me back and pulled away, then put a hand on my cheek. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled our foreheads together.

"MY GOD GET A ROOM!" Shelby bellowed. Skye stared at her, then opened her mouth to say something. I stopped her.

"No, Skye. You have just been through who knows what; let's take you to that bed over there." I picked her up (She was light for a fourteen year old) and set her on the huge bed. (don't ask how) I felt tired and crawled in with her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we fell asleep, ten times happier than I was fifteen minutes ago.

**A/N PHEW! LONG chappie here folks! Took me forever and a day to write. I have decided that I nor Shelby are going to update until we get a certain amount of reviews, so we are aiming for 5 new reviews, then we shall update. nn**

**Shelby: twitch**

**Sora: twitch**

**Me: Why are you twitching?**

**Sora and Shelby: Ice cream stand...**

**Cabbage man: I can't get any buisness with the ice cream guy here! I'm going back to Omashu!**


	7. New Power or powers?

Disclaimer: Someone stole our disclaimer so we don't have one but you all know we don't own anything except out idiocy and weirdness.

**---Shelby's POV---**

I walked slowly down a random dirt path. I had ditched Skye and Sora when they decided to "talk". I was having sugar withdrawals. Stupid sugar-free ice cream.

I reached the end of the path and walked into a clearing. There was a lake surrounded by pink and purple flowers. The sun hit the clearing perfectly so the whole thing was lit. I smiled and walked towards the edge of the lake. This was what I needed.

I stood near the edge of the lake and watched the fish swim in the shallow water. I looked towards the center of the lake and watched as the water sparkled from the sun hitting it.

I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and leaned into the embrace. In the water I could see Riku, his arms around my waist and chin on my right shoulder. He was looking at the reflection too.

"I'm still having those dreams." I said quietly. He nodded.

"Me too." He pulled me closer to him. "I wonder if this is all real, or if I'm dreaming. The dreams are so real, like this."

I shook my head. "This is real. If it wasn't I wouldn't be so comfortable and happy right now. This makes those dreams feel so fake."

He smiled slightly. "I hope you're right." I leaned my head back so it was laying on his shoulder and my face was buried in the crook of his neck.

"You don't have to leave again, do you?" I asked quietly.

"No, not for a while." I smiled.

"Come with us." I turned around so I was facing him. His arms still around my waist. "Please."

He pulled one hand from my waist and laid it on my cheek. "I'll come, just for you." He whispered quietly before placing his lips softly on mine. The word _Finally_ flew through my head. In every dream we almost kissed, but I would wake up before it happened.

My arms found their way around his neck as I pressed my lips harder against his. Riku's arms had found their way back around my waist, playing with the hem of my shirt.

We pulled away to breath and I laid my head on his shoulder. His hands, which had found their way under my shirt, ran lightly up and down my back. He leaned his head against mine and sighed.

I felt as though we had known each other all our lives, but that was impossible. I sighed, my breath making him shudder. I smiled and ran one hand up and down the back of his neck.

I stepped back and turned to look at the lake. I saw his reflection. He looked worried. "Is something wrong?" he sounded worried and sad, maybe because I had pulled away? Maybe because he had only kissed me once?

I nodded slowly and stared at the water. "I started having dreams of you way before Skye started getting her dreams. I've gotten these dreams for almost a year now. I don't understand. And what really scared me was when I had some dreams, Skye was in them. I didn't know Skye yet and when I did meet her...it really scared me." I turned to face him. "I just don't understand."

He hugged me tightly and a few tears escaped my eyes. He spoke softly. "You have...an extra power."

---

Sora and Skye walked down a random dirt path. They didn't speak, they just walked. Jay walked behind Skye, chasing a butterfly. Skye spotted a bunny, that didn't talk, and yelled "FROOT LOOP POWER!" Sora gave her an odd look. "What?" Sora shook his head and they kept walking.

They reached the end of the path and saw a lake. Standing by the lake were Shelby and Riku.

"Shelby?" Skye asked.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

---

I pulled back and looked at Riku. "What do you mean _extra_ power? I don't have _any_ powers!"

"That is where you are wrong." He said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"Explain please..." He nodded and smiled. Was this time for happy...?

"You see, you have two normal powers. Your first is to summon your wooden staff. You know that, right?" I though back to when we were fighting guard armor. I had just hoped that somehow a weapon would come to me and my staff just came.

"So _that_ is how that happened." He smiled and nodded.

"Your other normal power is freeze. Basically, just concentrate on something and make it stop moving. It's pretty easy. Try it." He pointed to a bush that was swaying from the light breeze.

I stared at it and eventually, it froze. I smiled and looked back at Riku. "Ok, about this..._extra_ power...?"

He smiled. "Basically, you can see people you are destined to know. Like, you are destined to be best friends with Skye. And did you ever have any dreams with Sora?"

I nodded. "I had dreams of Sora...but it was always when something good happened, like I aced a math test. It was weird, really."

"That would be because you are destined to help Sora save the world. _Conquer_ the evil like you _conquered _the math test."

"So...you...?" His smile got wider.

"We," His arms were still around my waist from when he was hugging me and he pulled me closer to him, leaning his forehead on mine. "were destined to be together." I smiled brightly. Finally. I understood.

"Shelby?" Skye's voice.

"Riku?" Sora's voice.

We both turned to look at them. I smiled wider and ran to Skye. I hugged her. "I'm sorry I was ever mad at you." I whispered to her.

She looked at me oddly when I pulled away. "When were you mad at me?" I ignored her and hugged Sora.

"I'll always be here to help. Whenever you need it." I whispered to him. I pulled away and he smiled and nodded. Did he know about my ..._extra_ power?

I shrugged it off and ran back to Riku. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer. "Thank you." I whispered.

He kissed the side of my head, all he could reach. "Love you." He whispered, so I could only hear.

I smiled. Skye and Sora looked very confused. "Love you too."

**Shelby: YAY! Ok...sorry. Oh, and sorry it took SO LONG to update. I have come to the conclusion that Skye got eated by a chicken. I left her three text messages and two voice mails...no reply. SO i think she was eated by a chicken.**


	8. Explanations and Discoveries

Disclaimer: We own...nothing, really xD 

This chapter is rated a HIGH T. yeah, that's cuz I'm weird and Skye isn't here to yell at me about it

**---Shelby's POV---**

Still in the clearing we all stood silently. Skye and Sora were still giving me weird looks, but they soon shrugged everything off. I turned to Riku. "So, why didn't I have these dreams...before last year? They just suddenly started." He smiled again. He had been doing that a lot lately. I looked to Skye who was giving me an odd look. Sora wasn't confused...much. So, before Riku told me more I decided to fill Skye in. "Basically," I stared. "I have this really cool power and knew we would be friends almost a year before we met."

"Ohhhh. I get it!" She SO did not get it. I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to Riku. I heard Skye ask Sora what I meant and I laughed silently. So, Riku started the second explanation on the day.

"You started getting these dreams when? Around your thirteenth birthday? Because, I think that's when it starts. And you said you've been having these dreams for almost a year now? And that would make you almost fourteen?" I thought for a moment. Then, it dawned on me. Or, a light bulb lit above my head...except I didn't have a light bulb at the current moment so that didn't happen.

"Whoa...I totally get...most of it...now. I think my first dream came to me the day after my thirteenth birthday...and that would make it a year in five days. Oh my gosh, my birthday is in four days!" I have a really bad memory, and when you are occupied with saving the world you forget some things. I turned to Sora. "Did you know?"

He shook his head. "No, but I had an idea it was you who got the power." Now I was really confused.

"I don't understand." I turned to Riku. He obviously knew everything that I didn't at the moment.

"There is one person in each lifetime that gets this power. It's weird really. When the person is born they are born with a tattoo. That tattoo is the moon, then the sun, then the earth in a row. You have this?" I nodded and turned around, lifting my shirt just barely. On my back is that tattoo. I was born with it and no one knew why. This would explain it. I turned back around, waiting for the rest of his explanation. "I know because, like I said, we are destined to be together. But _how_ do I know? Well, for one I don't have the power, but I have the tattoo." He lifted his shirt and in the same spot as mine was the same tattoo. How no one ever noticed is a mystery to me. "And I know because the dreams I had of you. Every dream you had of me came to me, just flipped around a bit."

I nodded, this made perfect sense...I think. "So...when you were born did everyone think you had my power?"

He nodded. "They did for a while. But then they saw this." He lifted his shirt again and pointed to the center on the sun. I looked closely and in the center of the sun was nothing. I gave him an odd look. "In the middle of your tattoo is a star. It tells that you have the power. That's the only difference between our tattoos. Understand now?"

"I guess I do. Yeah. I understand most of it." I smiled and he smiled back. Skye and Sora had been very quiet so I decided to explain things. I turned to them. They were just standing there...it was quite funny actually. "Ok, to sum this up: I have some freakish power that allows me to see the people intertwined with my Destiny." Skye nodded slowly. Sora smiled. I then directed questions at Sora. These answers Riku wouldn't know. "So...why did you think it was me?"

"Well, for one I had dreams of you too. And when you got dreams of Skye, I did too but like Riku said, they were flipped around a bit." I nodded.

"Skye didn't get dreams of me though...did she?" She had never told me if she had.

Riku shook his head. "No, she didn't." sensing my confusion, and Skye's, he clarified everything. "She didn't get them because you would know each other soon enough. You didn't meet us for almost a year. That's why we got dreams. So we would know. Weird how it works, isn't it." I nodded.

"So, Riku." Sora started. "How did you get here?" Riku smiled and began yet another long story.

"We were destined to meet Shelby. So when you were transferred from Destiny Island, So was I. Then, we all met here." Ok, so it was a short long story. But that's ok. I looked at Riku, then at Sora, then at Skye. Skye looked very confused but that wasn't unnormal...if that's a word.

Turning back to Riku, I sighed. "I think we should be going. It's getting late." I was right. We all looked up. The sun had disappeared over the trees and now the clearing was getting dark. Sora and Skye nodded. "Ok, so...where are we sleeping tonight?" Sora looked around.

"We'll have to sleep outside. There isn't anywhere else around here." Sora said. I groaned. Camping I didn't mind. But I didn't even have a sleeping bag. "We'll go find somewhere for camp. Another clearing without a lake, maybe? So we aren't so close to the water." I nodded, "You two find some firewood. We'll meet back here in twenty minutes. That should give us time to find a clearing and you time to get firewood." I nodded and saluted him. Sora and Skye walked back down the path they had come down and I turned to Riku.

"We need to go find some firewood." He smiled mischievously and nodded. I raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed quietly, that same evilish grin on his face. I moved to walk around him, only to be grabbed around the waist. Riku pulled me to him, his evilish grin growing. He kissed me, pushing me against a nearby tree. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue ran across my lips, searching my mouth as soon as my lips were parted enough for him to get through.

I suddenly felt _him _rub against me. I gasped in surprise. He _did not_ just do that. I felt him smile against my lips. Stupid hormones. Or...maybe, he hadn't done it on purpose. That was worse in a way. He pulled away to breath and at that moment I realized how badly my lungs ached for air. I gasped for breath, leaning my full weight on the tree I had been pushed against. "Firewood." I gasped out. Riku nodded and smiled weakly.

"Okay. Firewood." He pushed himself off me so I could stand up without having to use the tree to hold me up. I stood up, wobbling slightly. I picked up a few sticks and Riku pulled a few branches from under a tree... Skye walked into the clearing and smiled brightly.

"Nice stack of sticks." She said. I glared at her. She raised an eyebrow. I wondered how messed up I looked. I ran a hand nervously through my hair and hoped my face was no longer flushed.

"It hasn't been twenty minutes yet." I said quietly, yet in a tone that told her not to question me on _anything_.

She laughed. "No, but it's been fifteen." I felt my face heat up then and looked away. There was no way it had been fifteen minutes...or was there?

Trying to break the very uncomfortable silence I asked, "So, did you and _Sora_ find a campsite, or did you take a _detour_?" She blushed and glared at me. I heard Riku laugh quietly and I smiled. She knew not to ask now. We gathered a few more branches and sticks then walked to the campsite Sora and Skye had found..._after_ the detour.

---

I watched Skye and Sora sleep. They had started out about three feet apart, and were now in their –what I like to call- nightly pose. Riku was awake. He was laying about ten feet away from me. He knew I wasn't asleep. He had checked to see if I was every five minutes since Sora and Skye had fallen asleep. I sat up and leaned against the tree I was lying under. I couldn't sleep. I just wasn't tired. Riku sat up and looked at me. "You okay?" He asked in a whisper so he didn't wake Sora and Skye. Bu I knew they wouldn't wake up. I smiled at the thought.

I shrugged. "I'm fine. Just can't sleep." He crawled over to me and laid his head in my lap. I absently ran a hand through his hair. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. My mind flashed back to a few nights before. _"Your eyes...they're beautiful." _I smiled as I remembered his words. One of his hands came up and moved a piece of hair out of my face. I smiled, sill staring into his eyes. _"We are destined to be together." _I felt my eyes fill with tears as I remembered what he had said.

He sat up and looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong?" He moved to where I had been sitting, moving me into his lap. I smiled and shook my head. I knew he wouldn't take that answer, but that's ok. I paused, moving closer to him.

"Just thinking." I finally said, quietly. He nodded and, seeing my smile, smiled back. I watched Skye and Sora. "I wonder if they're destined to be together." I thought aloud. Riku shrugged.

"Let's go for a swim. We can go in the lake we were at." I almost said yes, but then remembered that one: I had no bathing suit and wasn't about to go fully dressed, or undressed for that matter; two: it was the middle of the night and I was now tired, comfortable in my current position.

"Too tired." I mumbled, burying my face in his chest. He didn't move for a while and neither did I. But, he suddenly stood up. He knew I was still awake, even if it was just barely. I thought he was going the throw me in the lake, but I never felt the water of heard a splash. I only felt the ground and Riku lying down next to me.

---

I laid lazily in Riku's arms, waiting for him to wake up. Across the campsite I saw Skye waking up. She sleepily waved to me and I waved back. She shifted in Sora's arms, making him start to wake up. I thought about the dream I had the night before. It had only contained Sora and Skye. I exchanged glances with the now-awake Sora. He had obviously had that dream too. I smiled. That answered my question from the night before. _Are they destined to be together? _I smiled.

Sora smiled back. I felt Riku trying to pull me closer, but that wasn't happening. We were already about as close as we were getting. I smiled and shook him awake. When we were all awake we headed towards the world exit. Sora had sealed the keyhole yesterday before all the interesting stuff happened.

**Shelby: Ok, long chappie! YAY long chappie! XD ok, I'll probably update again tomorrow...or whenever Skye gets on again. I really have no idea what world comes next b/c I haven't ever play KH (everyone gasps) yeah, well, I read fics and watch Skye play it a lot. But she hogs the PS2 xD so, telling me what world comes next would be a big help! TY! Oh, and yeh, Skye shall kill me when she heads the 'fluffyness' of this chapter.**


	9. NOTE!

We are re-starting KHANV because this one…well, SUCKED. So look for Kingdom Hearts: A New View REVISED 

THANKS!

Shelby and Skye-who doesn't know yet xD


End file.
